Episodio:Prom Queen
Prom Queen, en español Reina De Graduación, es el cuatrigésimosegundo episodio de Glee y es el vigésimo de la segunda temporada. Fue emitido por primera vez el 10 de Mayo de 2011 en Estados Unidos por la cadena de Television Fox. Sinopsis El director Figgins le pide a los miembros del coro que canten en la fiesta de graduación del Instituto McKinley, pese a las objeciones de la coordinadora del baile, Sue. Mientras tanto Kurt le pide a Blaine ser su pareja de baile y Rachel ensaya una canción (Rolling in the Deep) en el comité de decoraciones cuando aparece Jesse en medio de la canción. Britanny, Lauren, Santana y Tina invitan a Kurt para que las ayude con sus vestidos para el baile. En el baile, Puck le dice a Artie que ponga licor al ponche de Sue. Ya en la Fiesta Kurt se llevará una gran sorpresa. Desarrollo del Episodio El episodio comienza con Jacob Ben Israel entrevistando a Puck sobre la campaña para rey y reina de la graduación. Al parecer, Quinn y Finn son quienes llevan la delantera para ganar las coronas, mientras que Puck y Lauren están en segundo lugar, y Karofsky y Santana en el tercer puesto. La banda que el Director Figgins iba a contratar para el baile, Airsupply, cancela la invitación, y por lo tanto, el director le pide a New Directions que sean quienes canten en la fiesta. thumb|188px|[[Kurt le pide a Blaine que sea su pareja de baile]] En Breadstix, Kurt le pide a Blaine que sea su cita para la graduación mientras estan comiendo, Blaine duda, ya que en su antiguo colegio, el fue al baile con un chico y lo golpearon hasta mas no poder, aunque luego le dice a Kurt que está loco por él y accede a ser su pareja. Mercedes, a pesar de que siempre dice que no quiere ni necesita un novio, está muy triste porque nadie la ha invitado al baile, así que Rachel la convence de ir con ella y Sam. thumb|150px|[[Tina, Kurt y Brittany dando consejos sobre vestidos para el baile]]Acontinuación vemos a Kurt, Brittany, y Tina dando consejos a las chicas sobre los vestidos para el baile, y Brittany pregunta que hace Kurt aqui, y Tina le dice que tener a Kurt aqui es como escuchar a un diseñador de modas, y Kurt se lo agradece, vemos a Lauren saliendo con su vestido y ella menciona que se mira ridicula y que parece un pastel y Brittany le dice que se ve deliciosa, luego Kurt le dice que un color azul le va mejor, a lo que Lauren le dice que si esta bien, despues vemos a Santana con un vestido rojo, y Kurt la elogia diciendo que esta perfecto ya que el color rojo es ideal para ella con su caracter de Diablesa. Luego Kurt le revela a las chicas que irá a la graduación con Blaine y que se está haciendo su propio atuendo. thumb|176px|[[Santana escolta a Kurt por el colegio]]Santana le dice que Los Domadores de Matones le cuidarán las espaldas, confesándole que esto hará que se gane la simpatía de los estudiantes, quienes la votarán para ser Reina del baile. Jesse St. James aparece en el auditorio cuando Rachel está practicando su versión de la canción "Rolling in the Deep", y comienza a cantar con ella. Jesse se disculpa por como la trató el año pasado y le pregunta que hará para el baile de graduación. Finn se entera de que Jesse volvio y le dice a ella que no deberia estar con el, por lo que le hizo cuando le lanzó huevos en la cara y el y todos sus compañeros se burlaron de ella, Rachel le dice que no se tiene que meter porque esos dejaron de ser sus asuntos cuando el rompio con ella y el le dice que aun se preocupa por ella, luego esta le dice a Finn que Jesse se unirá a ella, Sam y Mercedes para ir juntos al baile de graduación. thumb|264pxArtie está determinado a recuperar a Brittany. Cuando Brittany se encuentra en su clase de cocina, Artie entra en el salón y le canta "Isn't She Lovely" y luego le pide que sea su cita para el baile. A pesar de todo, Brittany lo rechaza, recordándole que le dijo que era una estúpida, y eso no le gustó para nada. Brittany además le dice que irá al baile sola, y así conseguirá muchas más citas, ya que los chicos que van con sus citas se aburrirán y comenzarán a bailar con ella. thumb|left|190px|Kurt muestra su atuendo para el baile En su casa, Kurt le muestra su atuendo para el baile a su padre, Finn y Blaine. Finn comenta que parece la versión gay de Corazón Valiente. Burt, por otro lado, le dice a su hijo que piensa que se hizo ese traje para llamar la atención, y que los agresores alla afuera no dudaran en hacerle daño, Kurt se enoja con ellos pero a pesar de esto Kurt no se deja caer y dice que el baile es un momento para olvidarse de lo malo y divertirse. Blaine piensa lo mismo que Burt y Kurt le dice a Blaine que si no quiere ir, no pasa nada, el lo entenderá. Kurt es escoltado por los pasillos del McKinley High por Dave Karofsky, quien va vestido como miembro de Los Domadores de Matones. Cuando llegan al salón de clase, Kurt le dice que es extraño que la última semana nadie lo ha acosado, y que esto puede ser un signo de que los estudiantes del colegio están comenzando a aceptar la homosexualidad, o al menos a ser indiferentes. Luego le dice a Dave que debería aprovechar eso para revelarse públicamente, y además le dice que debería odiarlo por lo que le hizo, pero ahora lo único que puede ver es su dolor por la impotencia de no poder declarar quien verdaderamente es. Karofsky rompe en llanto frente a Kurt, diciéndole que realmente lamenta mucho todo lo que le hizo. Kurt se sorprende y parece aceptar las disculpas sinceramente. thumb|192px|[[Jesse, Rachel, Sam y Mercedes en Breadstix.]] Mercedes, Rachel, Sam y Jesse se reúnen en Breadstix antes del baile y discuten sus expectativas para esa noche. Finn y Quinn aparecen allí y esto genera algo de tensión entre Finn y Jesse y los demás ante lo cual Mercedes rápidamente calma los ánimos, diciendo a Quinn y a Finn que se miran bien, pero que desaparescan, que despues los verá en el baile, dicho esto se retiran. Comienza el baile de graduación y se abre con Puck, Artie y Sam cantando "Friday" de Rebecca Black. La siguiente canción es "Jar of Hearts" de Christina Perry, cantada por Rachel. Mientras Rachel canta, comparte unas cuantas miradas con Finn, quien está en la pista bailando con Quinn.thumb|Mercedes cantando friday Como parte de un plan para ponerle alcohol al ponche, custodiado por Sue, Puck intenta distraerla, mientras Artie vierte el líquido de una botella de ginebra en el bol de ponche, pero Sue se da vuelta y lo descubre con las manos en thumb|left|196px|[[Sue descubre a Artie.]]la masa. En ese momento, le ordena a Artie que vaya a su oficina inmediatamente. Allí, ella lo amenaza con hacerle una "limpieza dental nada profesional", a menos que él confiese que fue Puck quien le dijo que alcoholizara el ponche, y así Puck sería expulsado del colegio. Mientras Blaine canta "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You " en el escenario, una pelea comienza en la pista de baile entre Finn y Jesse , ya que Jesse estaba a punto de besar a Rachel , despues de bailar muy juntos y esto estalló con los celos de Finn dejando llevarse por si mismo a encarar a Jesse y tratar de golpearlo. Mientras se thumb|180px|[[Finn y Jesse se pelean]]pelean, Becky va a avisarle a Sue que hay disturbios. Sue aparece allí, justo en el momento en que Finn lanza un puñetazo y los saca a los dos hacia afuera, impidiéndoles que vuelvan a entrar al baile. Quinn le dice a Sue que Finn está nominado para rey junto a ella, pero Sue le dice que eso ya no importa. El rey y la reina del baile están a punto de ser anunciados y Figgins le pide a todos los candidatos que suban al escenario. Luego de una pequeña pausa, se revela que el rey del baile de graduación de 2011 es Dave Karofsky, ante lo cual Santana le dice a Quinn que apesta y que ella será la reina de este año. Todos esperan el anuncio de quien es la reina, y Figgins informa que quien se llevará la corona ha ganado por un thumb|184px|Kurt escucha su nombre en el anuncio de reina del bailenumero abrumador de votos. Entonces anuncia que la reina del baile de graduación de este año es... Kurt Hummel. Ante tal anuncio, todos se quedan completamente en silencio, excepto por una sola persona que aplaude al fondo. Es claro que ganó por un deliberado y cruel ataque de acoso, y Kurt se va corriendo de allí, con Blaine siguiéndolo. El resto de los estudiantes parece no aprobar ese hecho tan malvado que acababa de suceder, por lo cual no queda claro si la elección se debió a que se arreglaron los votos, o si realmente muchos votaron a Kurt, lo cual los haría participantes de la broma de mal gusto. thumb|182px|[[Quinn golpea a Rachel.]]Kurt despues de hablar con Blaine, Kurt se muestra desafiante y decide volver a entrar en el gimnasio y ser coronado orgullosamente, para hacerle frente a los acosadores, y mostrarle a todos que ese tipo de idioteces no lo harán caer. Al mismo tiempo, vemos a Rachel y Quinn en el baño, donde Quinn le dice a Rachel que por su culpa echaron a Finn del baile, y le da una cachetada. Por otra parte, Santana y Brittany están en un salón de clase vacío, donde Santana está muy disgustada y convencida de que perdió porque todos saben que es lesbiana, y que tan pronto como New Directions llegue a Nueva York, escapará hacia una colonia lésbica, o a Tribeca. Rachel y Quinn se reconcilian luego del golpe, y Quinn le revela que la aterroriza el futuro y lo que sucederá una vez que termine el colegio. thumb|left|kurt, mercedes,sam,tina,quinn y lauren Mientras Kurt regresa al gimnasio y sube al escenario, todos se quedan en absoluto silencio. Figgins corona a Kurt como reina. Kurt se acerca al micrófono, y luego de una pausa silenciosa, dice "muerete de envidia, Kate Middleton". Todos comienzan a aplaudir y Figgins le sonríe, orgulloso de que Kurt no se deja intimidar por los acosos que sufrió. Mientras Figgins anuncia que el rey y la reina ahora tendrán su primer baile, Kurt baja del escenario con Karofsky y le susurra que ahora es el momento de hacer la diferencia ante todos los chicos del colegio y declarar su homosexualidad. Karofsky duda por un momento, pero al final se asusta y dice que no puede hacerlo, y se va de allí, dejando a Kurt solo en medio de la pista de baile. Sin embargo, Blaine se acerca y le pide bailar con él. Mercedes y Santana comienzan a cantar "Dancing Queen" de ABBA, y el ánimo de diversión vuelve a la fiesta. El episodio termina con todos bailando la canción, mientras vemos escenas de los chicos y chicas de New Directions tomandose la tradicional foto del baile de graduación. Mercedes y Rachel con Sam . Artie con Brittany en sus brazos. Quinn sola. Tina con Mike . Kurt con Blaine . Puck y Lauren . Fotos del Baile de Graduación Mercedes Sam Rachel PromPic.jpg|Mercedes, Sam y Rachel Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg|Artie y Brittany Puck Lauren PromPic.jpg|Puck y Lauren Quinn PromPic.jpg|Quinn Blaine Kurt PromPic.jpg|Blaine y Kurt Tina_mike_at_prom.jpg|Mike y Tina Kurt prom.jpg|todos Música del episodio Curiosidades *Es la segunda vez que cantan una canción de Adele. *Es la primera vez que cantan ante toda la escuela y no es un desastre. *Es la segunda vez que Blaine canta en la escuela. La primera vez fué cuando cantó Somewhere only we know para Kurt (con varios miembros de los Warblers) en las gradas durante el episodio Born this way. *El capitulo marca la vuelta de Jesse a la serie despues de un largo lapso. *La canción Rolling in the deep es cantada acapella entre Rachel y Jesse. *Una extra llamada Nicole Crowther reveló el 17 de abril de 2011 un Spoiler en Twitter sobre quien ganaría el reythumb y la reina. Sin embargo fue despedida ,aunque según ella escuchó el rumor en una cena y no en el Set.Para desmentir el rumor ,Cory Monteith y Dianna Agron subieron una foto de ellos con una tiara. *Cundo Sue se entera de que New Directions cantará en el baile, les prohibe cantar algunas canciones entre las cuales está Run, Joey, Run. Ironicamente cuando Will les anuncia esto, Rachel propone cantar'' Run, Joey, Run.'' *Durante una escena de Jar Of Hearts se ve a Brittany bailando con una chica. *Es la segunda vez que se ve a Kurt con una falda, la primera fue en Britney/Brittany. *Hay una escena donde Santana ve a otra chica con su mismo vestido rojo, pero no le da importancia. *Es la sexta vez que Jesse y Rachel cantan juntos. Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada